


Ghosts

by pomegranatestew



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranatestew/pseuds/pomegranatestew
Summary: Rios encounters a former officer from the ibn Majid. While she spends time aboard the ship, tensions start to rise as Cris's paranoia reigns supreme.
Relationships: Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Ghosts

“Captain, we’re being hailed by someone on the planet’s surface. The transmission appears to be coming from the research facility. Audio only.”

Giving a nod to Seven, Rios began to introduce himself as the channel opened.

“This is Captain Rios of the – “ 

“Rios? Cristóbal Rios?” An incredulous voice cut in. “Former commander of the ibn Majid?”

Cris stiffened almost imperceptibly, but enough for Agnes to shoot him a quick, concerned glance.

Gripping the arm of his chair a bit tighter, and taking a deep breath, he cautiously replied. “Can I ask who I’m speaking to?”

Ignoring the question, the other person asked eagerly, “Can we switch to visual transmission?”

He gave a tight nod to Seven, who switched them over to the main viewscreen.

A woman’s face filled the screen. Delicate features, attractive, and probably about five or six years younger than Rios, her face lit up the moment she saw who she was speaking to.

“It is you. Well, I’ll be damned,” she laughed. Despite the warmth and openness of her smile, Cris still looked tense.

“Lilian, how have you been? It seems we have a lot to catch up on.”

“Well I was actually contacting you to discuss some restrictions we have in place on travel through this part of space, but now I know it’s you I insist you come down to the planet’s surface so we can catch up. I think you’ll be really impressed with the work I’m doing down here; I’m not just a lowly ensign anymore,” she laughed shyly. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m needed on my ship right now. You’re more than welcome to beam aboard if that suits you.”  
If she was disappointed, she hid it well. They made the rest of their arrangements and, as soon as the transmission ended, Cris visibly sagged in his chair. 

“If you wanted to beam down to see your friend, I’m certain that we could look after Sirena for you,” Elnor said and, if it weren’t for the earnest look on the kid’s face, Cris’s response would probably have been a lot harsher.

As it was, he jabbed his finger into the armrest of his chair and snapped, “No, this happens here”.  
An awkward silence fell over the bridge. Knowing it was best to tread carefully, a silent agreement passed between them that Raffi should be the one to speak next.

“Cris, honey, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. But she seemed nice, and really happy to see you. Maybe this will be a good thing for you.”

“You trusted her then?” He swung round to face her.

Raffi seemed taken aback. “What was there not to trust? She’s just excited to catch up with her old XO. I think she was hoping you might be even proud of her, and of whatever it is she’s doing down there.”

Whether it was an attempt to calm him by stroking his ego, or she actually believed what she was saying, Cris didn’t care. 

“But after…how could she want…?”

“Cris, babe,” and this time she spoke softly, almost as if trying to calm a wild animal, “The ibn Majid wasn’t for most people what it was for you. I think you’re reading more into this than you need to. I understand why you’re guarded, of course I do, but – “

“You understand nothing,” he barked, as he stood up sharply. Before anyone could react, he was storming off the bridge.

“Well that went well,” Seven muttered as the rest of the crew looked helplessly at Raffi.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into this fandom, and the first fic I've written in a while. I hope it's alright. It will get interesting, I promise!


End file.
